


YALL GAY. GAY AS HELL.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: two catboys fuck. thats it thats the tweet.really self indulgent smut
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	YALL GAY. GAY AS HELL.

**Author's Note:**

> cw: contains a lot of reclaimed homophobic slurs and swearing

Los purred, gently, resting his head on top of his partner's. He ran his rough, cherry-colored tongue through Cloud's navy blue hair, rubbing his thumb over Cloud's palm.   
  
"Cloud, angel, love?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"My dick hurts."  
  
Cloud spluttered, embarrassed and shy. "COULD YOU AT LEAST BE MORE SUBTLE?!?!"  
  
Los barked out a loud laugh. "Sorry, love! But when have I not been honest with you?"  
  
Cloud flicked an ear, precisely, the ear with a small dog tag reading "017" on it, along with two other, smaller piercings. Los had no idea how Cloud could enjoy piercings.   
  
_You're spacing out._  
  
"...Fair point. Sti-Still, why so sudden?"  
  
"Dunno," Los said on instinct. "...So maybe I was thinking about that time you told me your thighs were sensitive."  
  
Cloud swallowed loudly and looked away. "...You're going to kill me..."  
  
Los gave a snicker and nuzzled Cloud's neck. Ironic, is it not, how someone at least 6 inches taller than Cloud was being so close and touchy at the moment.   
  
"...Alright, I'll let you _tend_ to that thigh fetish of yours. But you owe me so many kisses."  
  
Los kissed Cloud on the lips right then and there. He didn't exactly say 'thank you', but by the way that his tail was wagging at an incredibly high speed was enough for Cloud at that moment.   
  
Los rested his head between Cloud's thighs, noting that the harder he seemed to purr the tighter Cloud's pants looked.  
  
 _Tch. He's enjoying it as much as I am,_ Los thought, grinning. He nuzzled his head deeper, running his tongue along the soft fur.  
  
Which promptly earned him a loud moan and then the sound of Cloud's paw covering his mouth.  
  
Los wagged his tail a lot harder.   
  
"Sh- _shiiiit, mmhn_ -shut the fuck up, Los."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm getting too flustered....m' gonna die..."  
  
"You're not gonna die, angel."  
  
"...alright..." Cloud said, barely above a whisper. Los kissed his hand softly, and then resumed his position.   
  
Los licked up and down one leg and squeezed the other. A glance up to Cloud revealed he was having a hard time keeping in his noises.   
  
_I want to drive him crazy.  
  
_ _You're such a faggot,_ the voice in his head replied. Los ignored it.   
  
  
  
..That is, he ignored it until Cloud was mewling his name and digging his claws into his fur.   
  
Los was having a lot of trouble restraining himself, but he kept it down. "You're doing so good, love. Good boy."  
  
"mmmnh...call me that moooooooreeeeeee....." Cloud moaned, lazily forgetting to cover his mouth.   
  
"Well you're eager, aren't you?"  
  
"Shut- FUCK, aHh-"  
  
Los, the bastard he's always been, had rested his throat directly on the tent in Cloud's pants and purred. Hard.   
  
"yh- you had...you had better stop unless you want me to finish early."  
  
Los felt his throat get dry and his face get warm. _That of all things?_  
  
He pulled back, likely for Cloud's sake rather than his.   
  
"mphhh...thank you sir...."  
  
Los got an awful idea all of the sudden.  
  
He pulled his head up to Cloud's neck, nosing around for his favorite spot. He could usually find it based on the shudder Cloud gave from him breathing on it.   
  
Oh, there!  
  
Los pressed his muzzle to the spot, and then bit down.   
  
"MmMMMH- LOS! "  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"oh- oh god, please, I've been a bad boy, please punish me, daddy."  
  
Los felt his tail stiffen and his blood rush straight to his dick.   
  
"You're completely sure?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes. YES."  
  
Los snickered, biting back down and then rubbing his hand softly along Cloud's pink tummy.   
  
"He-Hey, that's sensitive and you know it!"  
  
"Exactly, mon amour," came the muffled reply.  
  
Cloud huffed gently.   
  
Los finally reached Cloud's thighs, tracing tiny patterns on one before squeezing it firmly.   
  
Cloud moaned into Los's thick neck fur, softly grinding against his arm.   
  
Los snickered again, purring. He raised his hips up and moved his arm, replacing it with his own straining tent.   
  
"God, are you _that_ horny?" Cloud whined, making another lovely noise as Los started to grind back.   
  
"You're one to talk," Los hissed out through his teeth, trying his best to hold off a little.   
  
"Oh, hush. Stop holding back already," Cloud huffed, a little desperate sounding, if Los was hearing right.   
  
"Alright, but don't say I wasn't warning you."  
  
Los flipped Cloud to where they were touching practically everywhere and grinded into his crotch, leaving bites all over his neck. Cloud was practically screaming as this happened, and Los felt tiny claws dig deep into his shoulders.   
  
"Whe-When I said _don't hold back,_ I meant it," Cloud teased. Los gave a quiet growl and sank his teeth in harder, moving faster.   
  
"I- Ah, shit- mmh, please-"  
  
"You- hff- You aren't making sense, dear."  
  
"Just shut u-, ah, mMh, AH-"  
  
Los felt something wet come through Cloud's pants as Cloud practically bit his throat off, causing him to thrust back at the poor boy until he....finished the job as well.   
  
Los waited for Cloud to unhook his claws and teeth before he pulled the shorter cat to his chest and peppered him in kisses.  
  



End file.
